The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wireless communications, and more specifically to geofencing for WiFi communications.
Geofencing, a practice of confining a wireless link to a specific and limited volume, is desirable in many aspects. For example, geofencing may provide privacy (e.g., social and/or business privacy), reduce potential interference in a multi-user wireless environment, and provide more efficient use of transmitter power since the sufficient power to provide a particular communications link is not significantly spread beyond the locus of the intended receiver. Attempts to provide geofencing for wireless data communications (e.g., Wi-Fi communications) have entailed the combination of directional antennas, power control, and coding techniques using a plurality of access points. However, in certain situations, there may be no convenient way to provide a plurality of access points (e.g., complexity due to location, channel selection, and interference between multiple access points, etc.). Accordingly, there is a need for techniques and systems that can provide geofencing using only a single access point.